Sucked In
by DarkxHunter
Summary: Percy and Thalia have been friends ever since they were kids. One day, they find a book hidden in her attic and open it, only to be sucked into it. When they open their eyes, they find themselves inside the book, where monsters, gods, and all sorts of mythical creatures exist.
1. Chapter 1

Sucked In

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson & the Olympians or anything else you see, really.

Rating: T for cursing, violence, and maybe suggestive themes.

Genre: Adventure/Humor

Summary: Percy and Thalia have been friends ever since they were kids. One day, they find a book hidden in her attic and open it, only to be sucked into it. When they open their eyes, they find themselves inside the book, where monsters, gods, and all sorts of mythical creatures exist.

Chapter One: The Book in her Attic

"Hurry!" Thalia whispers, nearly shaking with excitement. Percy sprints through the door, somehow not tripping over his feet for once. "Go, go, go!"

The two friends leap up the steps, being careful not to wake Thalia's mother, who is sleeping on the couch in the living room. The black-haired girl quickly ushers him down the hallway and to the ladder leading to the attic.

"What, exactly, did you want to show me?" Percy asks in an amused voice, swiftly climbing the ladder with Thalia on his heels.

"I found this chest," she explains once they reach the top of the ladder and are safely kneeling on her attic floor, "and I... I don't know. I have this... feeling, you know? Like there's something special and exciting inside."

Percy raises his eyebrow at her. "Really? You think there's something exciting in a chest that's probably from the 1980s?"

Thalia blushes bright red and swats him on the arm, irritated. "Oh, shut up. My mom isn't that old."

Percy narrows his eyes at her, saying in an unsure tone, "I don't know, Thals. I think she might be. You sure you're only six- Oof!" He grunts as her fist collides with his arm.

"Shut up!" She groans. "Yes, I'm only sixteen, and that, unfortunately, means that you're still older than me."

He glares at her as he rubs the sore spot on his arm. "You may be sixteen, but you have the arm strength of a boxer." She rolls her eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah, we know; I have more muscles than you. Now, can we open the chest?" She ignores the shocked look on his face at her jab and stands up, walking over to the old wooden chest hidden underneath a blanket.

He stalks after her angrily and spins her around. "No, you don't!" He exclaims, insulted.

She sighs and gently takes his hand off her shoulder, frowning at him. "Right. Well, look, I'll say you have more muscles than me just to appease your huge ego. Now, can we open this chest?"

He scowls at the totally casual and innocent look on her face as she says those words and glances around. "Fine. So, where is this thing?"

Thalia finally cracks a smile- probably the first one she's had all day. "Over here. Come on." She leads him over to the chest and uncovers it, revealing the large antique.

He squats next to it and examines it. It's a classic design, and if he hadn't known better, then he would have thought that it was straight from the movie set of a pirate movie. "Cool. You got the key?" He asks, gesturing to the keyhole. She smirks and drops down onto the floor next to him, producing a hairpin from her pocket. She neatly unlocks the chest and pops it open, a musty smell rising from the inside.

"Yuck," she murmurs, peering inside along with Percy. Inside, an old looking leather-bound book resides, dust gathered on the blank cover. "A book?"

He sighs in disappointment, reaching in and grabbing the book. "Jeez, this was a huge let-down." She sighs, too, and leans over towards him, watching as he begins to open it.

"What do you th-" She's cut off when he opens it all the way, and a huge sucking noise emits from the book as it pretty much flings itself out of his grip and lands on the floor, pages aglow.

She shrieks and jumps back, and he scrambles back alongside her. The book suddenly starts sucking in everything in the room- along with the two teenagers occupying it. Percy, on instinct, lunges for Thalia and tries to stop them from being dragged in.

Unfortunately, luck is not on their side. The thing drags them in closer and closer until their feet touch the book... and then they get sucked in.

-PxT-

When Percy opens his eyes, he can only see pure blue sky. He groans and slowly sits up, gripping his head, which is pounding madly. He looks around and sees bright green shrubbery and trees, lush grass, and vivid flowers of all colors. He blinks, and then everything that happened rushes back to him.

"God! Thalia!" He shouts, jumping to his feet and turning in every direction but not seeing her anywhere. "Damn it!" He curses and runs off towards the forest, muttering under his breath. "I swear, if she's hurt-" He cuts off that flow of thought and shakes his head, focusing instead on trying to find her.

"Percy?" A soft voice asks, suddenly stopping him. He spins toward the voice and breathes a sigh of relief when he finds Thalia standing there. She frowns and shakily attempts to stand, but her leg buckles underneath her weight, causing her to fall back down.

"Thalia!" He runs towards her and falls to his knees, gripping her shoulders and helping her lean against a tree. "What the hell happened?"

She glares at him. "What do you think, idiot? I landed on my ankle and sprained it!" He scowls at her and moves down toward her feet, hand hesitantly hovering over her legs. "Right," she directs, voice dry.

He carefully places his hand on her right ankle, making her flinch, which, in turn, makes him jump. "Gah! Sorry!"

She takes a deep breath and looks around. "Percy, can you, like, get me crutches or something? We need to figure out where we are, and I can't move around without support." She thinks about adding the fact that Percy won't be able to carry her for three steps (not that she's that heavy; he's just really weak), but opts not to because that would probably start an argument, and they don't need that right now.

He gives a quick nod of affirmation and takes off to go look for a suitable piece of word for a crutch. Thalia sighs to herself and takes off her jacket while digging her Swiss Army knife out of her pocket. She uses it to cut off one of the sleeves of her jacket and tightly ties the sleeve around her injured ankle. There. That's what people are supposed to do when they sprain their ankle while hiking, right?

"Oh, who am I kidding," she mutters. "I don't know anything about that because I've never read a book about first-aid or sprained my ankle while hiking." She sighs and leans back, pocketing her knife and folding her jacket across her lap.

"I need your knife," Percy mumbles as he reappears, walking out of the brush and holding two long branches. "I need to whittle this into a crutch-shape."

She takes her knife back out and hands it to him, rolling her electric blue eyes. "Whittle. What a stupid word."

He scoffs. "Yeah, yeah." As he sits down and starts whittling the branches, he smirks and snidely comments, "And you said being a Boy Scout was stupid."

She resists the urge to slap him and shoots back, "And you said that carrying a Swiss Army knife in my pocket was a bad idea." He shrugs as they come to a deadlock and continues carving.

Thalia begins to get unnerved by the silence. She breaks the silence by asking in a slightly scared voice, "Percy?"

He glances at her really quick, worry flashing across his face. "Yeah, Thals?" Her nickname calms her down a little, and she relaxes just a bit.

"Where are we?"

His head snaps up so that his eyes can meet hers, and once he sees how she looks- like a lost little kid- he forces himself to seem cool and collected. "I don't know. Probably got sucked inside that damn book, transported to some other universe where animals talk and plants are huge, and are now discussing how crazy a day we're having."

She manages a weak laugh and tries to put on her tough exterior again. "Yeah, I guess that sounds about right."

He grins to himself and nods. "Yeah, it does."

They're both not sure how long it takes, but they are sure that it takes him a while to carve her crutches. "Done," he announces at last, sighing in relief and handing over the crutches to her.

She smiles appreciatively as she admires the makeshift crutches. "Wow, these look pretty professional." Flashing him a bright grin, she sincerely says, "Thank you, Percy."

He forces down a blush and attempts to shrug it off. "No big deal. Don't sweat it."

She rolls her eyes at his typical man attitude and awkwardly stands, testing out her crutches. She smiles when they don't break and are able to support her weight. "Cool. Okay, so, what's our plan?"

Percy gets on his feet next to her and does a quick take of his surroundings. "Uh... We should look around and try to see if my crazy theory is right."

She sighs and shrugs, biting her lip. "Yeah, sure. We don't really have any other options right now."

They travel out of the forest and back to the field where Percy landed. He squints at the wide expanse of land and notices something moving. "Hey... What's that?"

Thalia looks in the direction he's looking and also sees the moving speck. "...Percy..." She begins in a warning tone. "It's coming towards us, and, um... I don't think it's human."

And that's when he finds that she's totally and completely right. It's way too big to be human.

His eyes widen in shock, and he slowly turns his gaze on Thalia, who is still staring at the figure. "Um, Percy? I hate to break this to you, but," her voice turns shrill, "I'm pretty sure that's _not a normal animal!"_

He raises his eyebrows and turns back to the thing. "What are you- Oh my God!" He actually screams and dodges to the side as a huge snake-like creature barrels past.

Thalia gasps and quickly gets out of the way, shocked at how fast the thing is. "I told you so!"

He glares at her and throws his hands in the air, exasperated. "Really, Thalia?_ Now?"_

She glares right back before turning her attention to the thing that attacked them. It's long and has glittering black scales that resemble armor, and oh, no...

Damn. They were right.

They landed in a world full of magical creatures. The proof is right in front of her.

The drakon curls back around and fixes its glare on her while she wonders why the hell her mother had a magical book locked away in a chest in the attic.

As the drakon hisses, she starts to think that she won't make it back to find out the answer.

* * *

**I'm not sure where I'm going with this, but I think it has some potential. Some.**

**If I'm being completely honest here, this chapter seemed slow and boring. But I couldn't really figure out what to do about it, so I just decided to post it. I'll try better next time. Sorry.**

**~Hunter**


	2. The Drakon and the Dryad

Chapter Two: The Drakon and the Dryad

* * *

"Oh, no! Vixen!" A high-pitched voice cries, startling both teenagers and the drakon.

Thalia stumbles out of the way as the drakon slithers back around, heading back the way it had come. Percy exchanges a bewildered glance with her before slowly turning back to the abnormal creature, completely and utterly confused by the recent turn of events. Seriously, what the hell?

"I'm so sorry!" That same high-pitched voice apologizes, but they still can't find the owner of the voice.

Percy blinks as the drakon comes to a stop next to a certain spot in the field, head inching towards something.

Suddenly, a girl with skin that has a slight greenish tint appears right next to the monster, stroking it. She doesn't seem to find this odd, but she is looking at Percy and Thalia apologetically. "Sorry, again. Vixen tends to get overexcited when she senses people."

Thalia's jaw drops, eyes wide with disbelief. Is she... What were they called? Dryads? Is this girl a _dryad?_

Meanwhile, Percy's slow brain is still processing everything, and all he can manage is a, "She? That thing's a _girl?"_

Thalia would have facepalmed if she hadn't been so shocked.

The elfin girl only sniffs, disdainfully. "You're not very bright, are you?"

It's his jaw that drops this time, and he starts spluttering incoherently. "Wha- I'm- I- What?"

Thalia actually _does_ facepalm, and she slowly walks over to her friend, setting a gentle hand on his shoulder. She looks up at him, a serious expression on her face. "Percy, it's okay. I understand. Your ego just had a serious deflating by a girl you don't know, and you have no idea what to say because what she said is true. Don't worry, though; everything will be alright."

He stares down at her, mouth hanging open. She nods, the beginning stages of a smirk on her lips. His jaw works soundlessly, hopelessly trying to form some kind of witty comeback. Unfortunately, nothing comes out.

A laugh bubbles out of the dryad's throat, and she doubles over. "Oh, good gods! You two are so funny!"

Thalia's eyebrows furrow, and she turns her attention back to the girl, hand slipping from his shoulder. "Did you just say 'gods'?"

She straightens back up and nods, a little bit confused. "Yeah... Why?"

Thalia shakes her head. "Well, I mean, that's just not what people normally say..."

The other girl blinks, officially confused. What is this girl talking about? Of course that's what everyone normally says. "No, everyone uses that expression... Are you feeling alright? Did you lose your memory or something?" She asks, concerned.

Finally, Percy snaps out of his daze, and he opens his mouth to answer; but Thalia cuts in first, her much faster brain having already formulated a plan. "Actually, I think we might have... You see, my friend and I were walking over there," she points to a series of rocks set next to each other that resemble a mini mountain of sorts, "and we slipped and fell." The dryad gasps. "Yeah, I think we might've hit our heads, and I sprained my ankle. I remember some of my past, but part of it is still kind of fuzzy... Could you please tell us where we are?"

The nymph nods, eagerly, completely falling for her intricate lie. "Oh, of course! I would love to help! I'm so sorry, though, about your memory loss."

Thalia fakes a pained smile. "Well, that's life for you."

"Yes, life can be so cruel... Anyway, we're in Vivid Field. It's a popular field in the Spring Area."

Percy inwardly snorts. _Vivid Field? Spring Area? Who named these places? _

To his credit, though, he's figured out Thalia's plan by now and has resigned to going along with it and doing whatever she says. But she'd better not get used to it; their friendship just wouldn't work if he always did what she said or if she always did what he said. The main reason why they're friends is because they challenge each other, which sounds weird but it's true.

Thalia frowns. "What's the Spring Area?"

"Oh, it's where all the brighter and fresher things happen. Younger people like to come here to relax because of the flowers, the calming silence, and the singing rivers. Cool, right?"

She nods, absently. "Right... But, if it's as quiet as you claim it is, then why did your, uh..." She doesn't say drakon because that would contradict her lie.

The nymph smiles. "Vixen is a drakon, which is a snake-like monster with scaly armor. Also, it spits poison." Thalia pretends to be shocked while Percy actually _is_ shocked. "Oh, but she won't spit poison at you unless I tell her to, so don't worry!" She reassures them.

"Um... Okay..." Thalia says, doubtfully. "So, um, what's your name?" She asks, trying to get off the awkward topic.

The green-skinned girl facepalms, groaning. "Oh my gods, I forgot to introduce myself! My name's Dogwood because I live in that dogwood tree over there," she gestures to a tree with white flowers that are exact replicas of the ones in her hair, "but you can just call me Flower."

Percy idly wonders how you get 'Flower' from 'Dogwood.'

Thalia nods, attempting to hold back a wince at the girly name. "Right, so, Flower... You're a..." She tries not to be insensitive, but she isn't really sure how to word the question.

Luckily, Flower doesn't take any offense to the question. "Oh, I'm a dryad," she answers, cheerily, confirming Thalia's suspicions. "Dryads are plant nymphs."

Thalia takes a deep breath. "Flower? Where are we? You know, in general? As in the whole place, country, whatever?"

Flower furrows her eyebrows. "Oh. Um... We call this whole world Olympic Paradise because this world was first created by Athena, the goddess of wisdom..." She shakes her head. "You guys must have hit your heads _really_ hard if you can't even remember this."

Athena... Why does that sound so familiar to Percy? He actually isn't all that surprised that goddesses exist here because there's, apparently, a drakon and a dryad standing right in front of him. But Athena...

Then it clicks inside his brain, sending it into full-alert mode. Before he can stop himself, he blurts out, "You mean that Greek goddess?"

Flower sharply turns toward him, eyes wide with surprise. "I thought that you didn't remember anything!" As soon as they start to panic, she grins and says, "Your memory must be coming back!"

He lets out a breath of relief and laughs, weakly. "Yeah, guess so."

Thalia puts up her hands in a 'stop' motion. "Whoa, okay. So you're saying that Athena created all of _this?"_ She spreads out her hands, indicating all of her surroundings.

Flower nods. "Yes, a long time ago when the original Olympus was destroyed." Her expression darkens. "There were rebels who hated the gods and destroyed the original Olympus. They were only able to because the gods weren't having children with the mortals, thus creating a lack of demigods. The only reason why they weren't having any is because Hera forced Zeus into making a strict law stating that they, the gods, could no longer see mortals. Unfortunately, that caused their downfall."

Percy's head is spinning. Okay, first they got sucked into a book, then they landed in a strange world called Olympic Paradise, then they ran into a drakon and a dryad, and now they're finding out that the Greek gods are real... Can this day get any weirder?

Thalia runs a hand through her hair, closing her eyes. This is bad... This is really bad. They got sucked into a world full of gods and monsters and nymphs... "Flower, why didn't the Olympians just defend themselves?"

The dryad sighs. "Well, they're gods, and the rebels weren't. The gods can only attack other gods, Titans, or the ancient ones, but the latter two are still locked away in Tartarus or trapped somewhere."

Thalia nods, taking in all of the new information. "Are there any ways in or out of this world?" She asks, hesitantly.

Flower gives her a strange look. "Not that I know of... Why?"

Thalia quickly shakes her head. "Just wondering. Anyway, is there anywhere near here where we can get help or something?"

The other girl bites her lip. "Do you remember if you're Greek or Roman?" She asks, seriously.

Percy rolls his eyes. "Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm part Irish, but-"

Thalia elbows him in the side and flashes Flower a nervous smile, remembering that the Greek and Roman gods were tightly tied together. "No, we don't. I'm sorry."

The nymph slowly nods, still a little stunned by Percy's answer. "Well, then, um... You'd better come with me. I wouldn't want you guys to get bombarded with questions because you don't remember where you stand. Come on." She starts leading the way, and Percy and Thalia exchange glances before following her, out of options.

Thalia didn't plan for this. When she opened that chest, she didn't plan on getting sucked into a book, landing in a world full of myths, and she most certainly didn't plan on following a dryad named Flower and a drakon named Vixen.

Seriously. What kinds of names are those?

* * *

**I know that this is late, and I'm really sorry, but I wasn't really sure about this chapter.**

**It seems lame, I know, but the filler was necessary for setting up the future events.**

**~Hunter**


	3. Sorry

**Hey, guys. I'm sorry for not uploading in so long, but I'm out of inspiration for this story right now. If I can figure out where it's going to go, I'll try to post more chapters, but for now, this is on permanent hiatus. I'm really sorry.**

**~Hunter**


End file.
